Blue MoonFruits Basket Hatsuharu
by waterfaerie124
Summary: Hana Aoki is an oldfriend of Arisa Uotani, and the Sohmas! And what is going on with Yuki? He's acting all...normal!
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Marketplace "Aoki-san! Aoki-san, is it really you"  
A girl with long light baby blue hair, forze at the sound of this excited voice, with a small jolt. Her lips formed the name "Uo..ta..ni" but no sound came out as she turned. A blonde girl ran forward and wrapped her arms around the blue-haired who hugged back, gently. When the two backed away a creepy girl with black hair and a bubbly-looking girl with brown hair stood there as well. "Ehhhh!" the brown-haired girl said, when the blue-haired stared. "Um, ah...I'm Tohru Honda! Nice to meet you" she said bowing. "I'm Saki Hanajima; I'm guessing you know Arisa Uotani?". The blue-haired girl nodded and Uotani chipped in, "Tohru-chan, Hana-chan; this is Hana Aoki...she doesn't talk often.  
Aoki stared at Hanajima as the black-haired girl checked her waves. "She's got odd waves...nothing like the Sohmas, but odd none-the-less" she said simply. Aoki made a muffled sound and turned away only to bump into a boy with white hair with black roots. She stumbled slightly and then blinked, looking up. "Well, aren't you going to apologise, gawk, anything?" the boy asked. Aoki blinked again then gave a little bow before turning around and running off, into the crowd.  
"Smart, cow" Uotani said, rolling her eyes. "What...was up...with...HER?" the boy said. "Ah, um, uh!I-it's just Aoki-san doesn't erm, like to talk Hatsuharu-san" Tohru explained, in a panic. Hatsuharu rolled his eyes "Still, what she did was rude; I'm going to find her"  
p 'That girl, Aoki. I can't get her out of my...' 


	2. Chapter 2

Hana shuddered as she stood in the alley. Suddenly someone put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and her head whipped around. There stood a breathless Hatsuharu. "Gomen ne, Aoki-san" he said between breaths. "It's just you seemed kind of familiar like I'd met you before" he huffed.  
The girl made a face and she parted her lips, closed them, parted them again and answered "Many men say that. Why should you be different?". The boy tried his best to roll his eyes "Why in the seven hells would I lie?" he retorted. Aoki shrugged non-commitadly and then paused. When she spoke again her voice held curiousity. "So, your family is cursed too"  
Hatsuharu stared at her. "W-what! How did you know that my family was cursed?" he demanded. Hana raised an eyebrow "You told me of course, Hatsuharu-kun". He drew in a sharp breath "So it IS you!" he snapped. Hana rolled her eyes; "of course". Haru smirked "Don't test my patience, Aoki" he warned. The female shrugged and Hatsuharu continued "Will you be dropping by to see Yuki and Kyo later then?". Hana nodded "Yes; I owe at least that much to Gure-nii, Kyo-kun and Yuki-san". Haru shrugged and turned to walk away silently. He lifted his hand to say goodbye and continued to walk. Hana turned and walked the other way. "And of course; he'll be there too"

"Holy crap! Hana Aoki!" Kyo yelled as she walked in unannounced. "Language Kyonky-HOLY FLYING SHIT!" Shigure said as he walked in as well. Yuki poked his head in next and his eyes widened in suprise "H-Hana?" he stuttered, blushing. Hana looked at him blankly "Oh. Hello." she said emotionlessly in response. Yuki's blush deepened and he turned away "Aa! G-gomen ne, I still react..." he mumbled, trailing off. Hana giggled and took off her shoes. "What wonderful timing, Ao-chan!" Tohru said, bowing, a soup ladle in her right hand "Hatsuharu-san has just arrived as well". Hana half-bowed, half-curtsied in response and headed to the kitchen "I'll help you, Honda-san" she offered and suddenly Tohru gasped "Ao-chan! You're speaking!" she exclaimed. Hana blinked "Erm, yes. Now, do you need help or not?" she said, waving to the kitchen. Tohru gasped and waved her hands "O-oh no! I c-couldn't imply, uh, um, th-that is; you're a guest a-and it would be rude to ask you to-um...No, it's alriht, Arigatou!" she said quickly. Hana shrugged and walked into the dining room, to be greeted by Hatsuharu "Yo". Hana nodded "Hello, bull" she acknowledged. "I saw Yuki blushing" Haru said. Hana replied "Hehe, guess he still has a crush on me". Hatsuharu frowned and Hana giggled "Jealous, much, Haru?" she teased. Hatsuharu's face flamed red. "AM NOT!" 


End file.
